Feet don't fail me now
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: Hurtful drops of water cascaded down her pale skin, coat no longer preventing the needle like sensation. Head hung low, shoulders hunched, bangs covering her features. The nature was on her side it seemed, for no one of the passerby's discovered her streaming tears. AU/ItaSaku Inspired by 'Born to die' from Lana del Rey.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings **Itachi x Sakura _main_

**Genre **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Type **Chapter Story, AU (Alternative Universe)

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **_I do not own 'Naruto', nor the verses from the song. _

**Authors Note:** I would like to upload this story on a regular basis (_hopefully_). Reviews are what fuels me to write, so if anyone would like something changed or add a thought; feel free to do it! I'd love you to!

_Ah_, _almost forgot a crucial thing here_; every chapter has a specific verse from the Lana del Rey 'Born to die' song, as a form of inspiration/theme. The verses do not belong to me, as you already might have guessed. Each chapter will begin with a quote/verse from the song which inspired me to write the content.

..

..

X

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

* * *

X

Hurtful drops of water cascaded down her pale skin, coat no longer preventing the needle like sensation. Head hung low, shoulders hunched, bangs covering her features. The nature was on her side it seemed, for no one of the passerby's discovered her streaming tears. Arms positioned tightly to each side of her body, lifeless. With every step she took her shoes made this delicate _splash_ sound – the rain was omnipresent.

Haruno Sakura lived now for sixteen full years already, she once believed nothing would be able to break her.

She always refused to think of her life as unpleasant or painful, that was what her parents had taught her; to simply live and to not give up, no matter what hardships would be thrown at her.

When they mobbed her in school – she survived it with pure willpower.

When she got into an accident – she survived through physiotherapy and made up for her absence in school.

When her father died, due to cancer – she decided on becoming a doctor and save as many lives possible.

When she and her mother had financial problems – she started working part time.

When she had problems in understanding a school subject – she sat in the library and studied.

When she and her mother had to move to a cheaper apartment – she became a pillar for her parent.

When her body reached its full capacity – she would adjust it.

Yes Haruno Sakura overcame many obstacles, now however the pink haired female felt like she'd fallen into a dark hole.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away with the already soaked coat.

Her mother died, five hours ago.

_Mebuki was returning from work, when suddenly a drunk driver lost control of its car and crushed into a crowd. It was clear they all would die, the woman however proved wrong. Mebuki died shielding a child, the only survivor._

Sakura let out a choked weep, she now had no relatives left. The fifteen years old teen was alone; all on her own, with nobody to rely on.

Sure, she remembered her friends but the memory was not so clear anymore. Since they had to move when she was twelve, Sakura was positive they forgot her altogether.

The female strode through the nightlife of Tokyo with no purpose whatsoever. Sakura had to stay in motion; she had to do at least _something_. Sitting in her apartment did nothing good to her, it only reminded her more of her dear mother. Walking was the best thing now.

She passed by tons of people, not really caring about the permanent bumping sensation . Sakura did not care what would happen to her at the moment. She was at a loss and needed to grieve.

The pinkette was dangerously near to the edge of the pavement; the streets were filled with speedy cars and it took at least four minutes to cross the busy roads. She was not aware of her surroundings, Sakura's only wish was to walk.

Suddenly she felt a hard push and lost her balance. Everything went in slow motion. Her fall, the beating of her very own heart, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the feeling of sweat gathering on her palms, the wind brushing through her bubblegum colored hair.

Nevertheless, Sakura did not panic. It was disgusting for her to admit it but she was okay with dying. The whole scene was not planned and rather surprising, everything was an accident. Sakura however did not mind at all.

The lights of the speeding up car blended her eyesight, she closed her eyes whispering a silent _'see you soon, mom'_ and was about to take her last breath when –

_Shriek._

Tug.

**Crush.**

Thump.

_X_

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_X_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to **Heyy (Guest) **because you, dear guest, gave me my very first review for this story ;)  
_

_X_

* * *

_Oh my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

* * *

_X _

A white ceiling was the first thing that greeted her eyes after the incident.

Her muscles ached a little and her throat begged for some water. She crunched her pink mob of hair around, searching for the refreshment. There, on the night table stood a glass and a abandoned bottle of mineral water. Good, now she needed to slowly move her arm and reach out _fo _–

"Wait, I will pass it to you. You are not stable enough to move freely around yet."

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the silky voice. Her eyes had to narrow, the bright light of the, supposedly, morning sun blended her. For how long was she out again?

"Um.., doctor. How long ha – "

"Two days."

Okay, this someone can either read her thoughts, or he plainly wants to annoy her. Well _congratz_, the later worked.

The male slowly walked towards Sakura and she felt her breath hitch. He looked like some kind of god! His white buttoned shirt was loosened a little bit showing off his collarbone, sleeves were carelessly propped upwards making room for his perfect shaped arms. His black trousers and night like black shoes were matching his, casual on a chair tossed, dark blue jacket.

His face was perfect. Eyelashes to die for, delicate stress lines adoring his aristocratic features. His pale slim lips and high cheekbones, he was far more than perfect. And these night sky eyes!

If Sakura was a lesser woman she would fall for him, on the spot. Fortunately, she had a very well-functioning brain and was gifted with a decent common sense. Feelings are feelings, situations need to be solved the logical way. Teen hormones 0 ; Brain 1.

Game, set and victory.

Sakura looked straight at him, her clinical look half hiding her inner debate. In the corner of her eyes something caught her interest. Shouldn't doctors usually wear these name badges?

Wait.

Occupied chair with a garment thrown over it, bottle of water and by closer inspections two glasses, halfly exhausted appearance and were that barely visible eye sacks there?

" You are not a doctor. What are you doing here?"

The evidence said enough, this someone was not an acquaintance of Sakura, no matter how good looking a man is, she will not be over friendly with a stranger.

"I did not state to be one, in the first place."

Did he just smirk? Sakura narrowed her eyes, displeasure evading her senses.

"No, but you let me believe so." Even though he was irksome, Sakura needed to know what exactly happened, and he was the only option at the moment.

"Hn."

What the hell was that noise, arrogance or what? _Argh_, screw it!

"Why did you wait for me to wake up, we don't know each other." Sakura's hands found solace in tangling on her hospital bed sheet, her forest green eyes took on a serious expression.

And gone was the carefree air, instead it was replaced by a tormenting silence.

The black haired man casually lifted the bottle of water, purred a generous amount of it into the glass, took it and passed it gently over to Sakura and she drank it. His focus was entirely on her. He wanted to add _'You don't remember me, I however do and more'_ , he figured it would do no good at the moment.

"Haruno Sakura, age sixteen, birthday march 28. Attends a highly ranked high school in west Tokyo, skipped the first grade of high school. – Sakura's eyes went wide - Lives alone since both parents are dead. Has to work part time since the freshman year in middle school. Aspires to become a doctor since the death of her father."

The male's beautiful eyes hardened, he appeared to be.. _worried. "_ Shows suicidual actions."

Sakura felt like some lighting has just struk her. Snapped out of her daze she abruptly sat down, "Who the hell do you think you are! I don't know where you gathered all these information's about me and got the right to exclaim I am _suicidal_, but stalking is definitely a crime!" she panted, her body was still too weak for shouting it seemed.

"I – " the man_ tried_ to speak,_ tried_ being here the keyword.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any excuses!" – Sakura leaned back onto her pillow, closed her eyes and hissed – "I want you to tell me one _single_ thing; _why_ are you here?"

He sat on his chair, placed his elbows on his legs and leaned a little forward.

" I wanted to see you wake up" – _I wasn't sure you would wake up_ – " because it was me who saw you fall " – _when_ _I noticed your indifference and acceptance_ – " and I was the one who caught you, saving you from sure death " – _I wanted to make sure you would never feel lonely again._

Sakura clenched her white bed sheet. She hadn't blinked for too long, tears were forming inside her eyes. She gasped, an urgent sound escaped her throat, and cried. She was devastated, frustrated with her loss, afraid of the future. And this man just read her like it was nothing, like he saw straight through her.

She felt strong arms embracing her lithe form, caressing her deeply with the simplest gesture. Her forehead leaned into the crock of his neck and she cried even harder, and he hold her even tighter. She wasn't alone right now, the female felt safe and loved.

_But she still didn't know his name._

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Sakura."

Seems, like she said it out loud, huh.

X

* * *

_Oh my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

* * *

X

Just to make something clear, when Itachi answered Sakura (to her '_why are you here_' question ), he said out loud the words that were **not** written italic. I wrote his thoughts italic type, just wanted to make sure to write it down beforehand :D

Thank you, to all of you, for reading my fanfic! Please tell me what ya think of it. (＾▽＾)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy you guys like my story! A big _thank you_, to everyone, for reading it! '^'**

_Chapter three is dedicated to__ Rerezhang and silverwolfigther00_

_Thank you for the encouraging reviews!_

X

* * *

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

* * *

X

"Something is bothering you." It was a statement, not a question.

Sakura looked out of the window into the colorful hospital garden, her emerald orbs lost their spark for a few moments, Itachi was ignored.

Was it so obvious? She's been in the hospital for three days now, she will be released tomorrow morning. Sakura bit onto her lower lip, it scared her. The ever so present darkness in her apartment accompanied by emptiness, no life waits for her there.

It hurt realizing this.

"Does it surprise you?" - She took on a sour expression - " I don't have anyone left anymore. I should be proud of my mother, she saved that child back then, however " - a whimper escaped her mouth. She lowered her head, bangs covering Sakura's face. - " I can't help but feel angry at her, she left me all alone!" The pinkette needed to release these words, she felt them in the pit of her stomach, their weight reminding her of stones.

She was selfish, egocentric and unfair. She couldn't help but feel that way still, Sakura was ashamed.

"It is alright to feel that way, you lost your mother. But you are wrong with one thing, Sakura."

Itachi's voice made her head raise, shy orbs met determined onyx.

Her question hung in the air, there was no need to ask.

"You are not alone, and as long as I live you never be."

Itachi had the most gentle expression Sakura has ever seen. Eyes looking warm, smile welcoming her and his right hand took hold of her left one.

Another choke left her throat, this time because of happiness and she smiled.

Sakura wondered if it always was meant to be this way.

_Was Itachi fated to rescue her that day?_

_Was her life destined to be this painful, because they would meet due to that?_

_Were they bound by the read thread of fate and meant to never separate?_

The female closed her eyes, graced her thumb over Itachi's hand and came to a conclusion.

She would discover it, in the near future. The pain would still linger in her body but it would get better, it had to. There was light.

...

..

.

**X**

* * *

_I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

_It's like I told you, honey_

* * *

X

Friday morning. Today Sakura would be released from the hospital.

She was sitting on her bed, getting dressed in some blue slacks and white tee shirt Itachi has brought her – she didn't know when or why, they were here the whole time. This man sure was perceptive.

Sakura was fighting with the sleeves of her garments, arms slowly finding their way. Itachi told her in the night prior how he got to know the pinkette. A shudder run down her spine, it was somehow creepy how perfect his memory was, even after all these years.

In the beginning, she was ready to punch him through the wall when Itachi told her he used his _'Superintendent General of Tokyo Police'_ position to get her data.

She let out a sigh.

It turned out that before Sakura and her mother moved out, she was friends with a certain black haired boy called Uchiha Sasuke – this much she remembered, his grumpy attitude was hardly forgettable, as well as a blonde called Uzumaki Naruto – yes, she too remembered him quite well. Loud boy.

Itachi informed Sakura whenever the three got themselves into some kind of trouble they would swiftly call up on him and beg for his assistance. That way, the Uchiha prodigy got to know Sakura.

She blushed, it was a little embarrassing now that she recalled their escapades.

One thing Itachi refused to tell Sakura, however, was his reason as to why he continued silently watching her life from the shadows. It creped her out, truth to be told, but at the same time it was kind of cute. A little.

Sakura adjusted her shoes correctly and got up, at the same time Itachi entered her single room.

"Ready to head home?"

She gulped, _home_. Right now her home was akin to some kind of dark hole with only herself being around.

_"Y..yeah_." She grabbed her belongings and they headed out, Itachi observing her all the while.

"From today onwards you will be living with my family. I already made the necessary steps."

Her legs abruptly halted, pretty boy said _what_? Sakura's head snapped to the Uchiha.

"_Kidding_.., you're kidding!"

Itachi raised one perfect shaped eyebrow. "You do not know me so well yet, but do you really think I am someone who makes jokes?"

Point taken,_ touché_.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. "But that's not possible! We're not even together and, _and_ " – her face felt slightly hot – "I still have my own apartment!"

Itachi did not as much as blink.

"If these are the only things that hinder you, I have to say – the male eyed Sakura with a hundred volt look – " you have no arguments at all."

_Oh_, okay.

X

* * *

_I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

_It's like I told you, honey_

* * *

X

..

..

.

That much of chapter three! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story so much! I just wanna hug every each of you, so come here - mama wants to give ya all a big, beary hug (≧∇≦)****I love you all~~ :D **

**So, now that you all can consider yourselves hugged -**

I'd like to explain something; the chapter length. I purposely kept them this short until now, due to that I was able to upload them ona day-to-day schedule, however seeing your lovely reviews and fav's I came to the conclusion that I should change that. So, from now, I'm going to make the chapters last longer (which unfortunately means I will not be able to upload them everyday but every few days).

Chapter four~~! :D _haha, barely wrote here flour xD_

_X_

* * *

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

* * *

_X_

The drive to the Uchiha mansion turned out to be quite long, Sakura dreamily gazed at the passed by streets. She let herself be consumed by the warmth in the car, her head leaned into the passenger seat making her feel even more comfy. The gentle sound of the engine's humming worked as a lullaby and Sakura soon fell into a deep slumber.

_" Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Catch me if you can!" _

_The voice of a five years old Sakura filled the playground. Sasuke and she were playing a game of tag, while Naruto consumed his still unfinished ramen, surprisingly she was the fastest out of them. _

_Sasuke furrowed his brows deeply and sped up, the little pink toddler looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see him catching up with her. Sakura had to do something or else she'd lo–_

**_Thump_**

**_Fall_**

_The girl patted her forehead in hopes of easing the pain. She moved her torso, regretting it immediately, her small body felt as if an earthquake had just invaded her insides. What made her fall again? _

_In the back of her eyes she spotted Sasuke right next to her, plainly looking forward._

_"Sakura, I am sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?" A deep voice made her head turn, an older boy stood in front of her. His right arm was outstretched, inches away from her head and he looked a little worried._

_"Ah Itachi-san, no, everything feels good."- she lied, wanting to appear strong like her two best friends always did. Sakura took Itachi's hand and stood up, closing her left eye in the process, it hurt a little. – " I am sorry I bumped into you."_

_"No, it is alright." He smiled, then looked accusingly at Sasuke "Otouto, what have I told you before? Do not exhaust girls like that, you have to behave accordingly." _

_The boy in question seemed to think about the words his Ni-san said, he looked guilty._

_Sakura's brows furrowed. Did Itachi-san meant girls were supposed to be treated with more delicacy? Like this special ceramic figure her momma owned and did not allow her to touch it, for she would probably drop and break it? That did not sit well with Sakura, at all. _

_The girl formed her hands into fists, curving her elbows in the process. Itachi-san was wrong! She was equals with Naruto and Sasuke-kun!_

_"No!" Itachi's attention was back on Sakura, he raised an eyebrow at her. Sasuke was just about to apologize, why was she upset? "Itachi-san, you are wrong! Girls can be strong too, just like boys! I don't want to be treated like Oka-san's ceramic figure!" _

_Now, Itachi had both his brows raised, he was surprised. He knew the little toddler since her day of birth – Mikoto was friends with Mebuki and wanted to visit the freshly baked mother and her little daughter, Itachi being the dutifully son he was ended up escorting his highly pregnant parent and did not regret it – but he did not know Sakura was against treating women with more care. It seemed Sakura has developed a feministic nature._

_Interesting._

_"I did not mean to offend you, Sakura. I was merely worried about your safety." He smiled at Sakura. Oh, so Itachi-san was not a sexist like the majority of the male population, her Oka-san once taught her she should be careful around them. _

_Sakura's face lost the angry look, the girl smiled genuinely at Itachi._

_"Itachi-san, I'm happy you're not a sexist!" _

_Would Itachi be not the prodigy he was, he would probably have laughed hard at Sakura's exclamation. 'Who taught her these things?' He recalled one week ago she gave him the shock of his young life when explaining thoroughly where the babies came from. He had to talk with his mother, maybe she could explain why children these days had knowledge about things they certainly should not know yet. _

_"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! Why did you two did not wait for me to finish my ramen?! I wanted to participate in our activity too, dattebayo!" _

_Ah, there was the third member of their little group. The Uzumaki's son. Clearly both parents influenced him greatly. His sentences were mostly a mash up of casually thrown words with a few diplomatic ones. Just what were children these days learning in preschool? _

_Sakura was happy Naruto managed to join them, she was glad having them as her friends._

A low chuckle woke the pinkette from her nap. She looked to her left and blushed a little. Itachi was smiling at her, she had no idea why though.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san?"

His sight remained on her a little bit longer and then he focus was back on the road.

"No, I was merely enjoying watching you talk in your sleep." After a turn he added " We are almost there. Please zip up your coat, it might be cold outside."

She blushed, did what she was asked to do and focused on the streets once more. Her face felt hot, _was she really talking in her sleep?_

After w while of scanning the side roads Sakura's thoughts returned to her dream. In fact, it was a memory from her past, back then she was still a carefree child with no worries. There were so many others she could still remember, not every detail but it was enough to create a smile on her lips.

She felt a little nostalgic.

_How was Sasuke, still grumpy?_

_Did Naruto grew out of his bad speaking habit?_

_How much did they change, would they still remember her?_

For the last eight minutes of the drive, Sakura could not help but think about her, once ,best friends and if they would accept her back into their life.

X

* * *

X

Sakura was moved.

Everyone welcomed her with open arms, similarly to a lost child finally finding the way back home. She did not expect to feel that way again, not since her mother's death.

Someone's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and shoulders, a parent's hug.

"Sakura-chan, I am so sorry!" declared the Uchiha Lady with teary eyes, she was truly a beautiful woman. Slowly, Sakura's memory was becoming cleaner, she remembered details about them.

_Every once in a while they would eat dinner at Sasuke's, Mikoto was always so friendly and accepting; her cooking skills were on match with a five stars restaurant chef._

Going with the flow, she too allowed her eyelids to become watery. Mikoto's hug was returned and it felt so good, being overflowed with motherly affections. Never mind the fact, the pinkette herself was not part of their family.

_If it would be for Itachi's liking he'd gladly change that, though.. _Now, from where came _that _stupid thought ? They didn't even know each other so well, let alone had a romantic relationship. Stupid, unrealistic fantasies.

_Right..?_

Sakura's chest tightened when Mikoto separated from her. The pinkette could not help but think; _was it for the Uchiha's a random thing to welcome someone in their house, just like that?_ No. There had to be a reason why they cared for Sakura this deeply. Maybe their memory was just better than her own, because let's face it; previously there was not time in Sakura's life to dwell in her past. Not between school, part time job and the usual stuff.

"Thank you, Mikoto-sama" the girl replied with a slightly sad voice, it still hurt.

Mikoto's face brightened "You do remember me! I was afraid you forgot about us, Sakura–chan!" the warmth in her eyes took Sakura by surprise. It seemed Mikoto was somehow fond of her?

"There would be no way I would forget you, Mikoto-sama. Your cooking imprinted itself in my mind long ago." A weak smile was sent to the woman.

"You praise me too much, Sakura-chan."

A figure appeared next to the black haired matriarch. His posture was stern and he had a _'no nonsense whatsoever'_ air surrounding him.

Uchiha Fugaku, the current family head. Sakura did not show it but she felt anxious, this man was frightening and charismatic by nature!

"Sakura, you have my sincere condolences. Mebuki was truly a wonderful person and one of our closest friends."

_Ah_, so that's why they acted so friendly with her. Sakura's mother was good friends with the Uchiha's, which was logical for their children did play all the time in the past.

"Thank you, Fugaku-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully, she was about to create a diplomatic retreat and politely refuse her staying there but it seemed Itachi could read her mind.

"Now that we all greeted Sakura, I am going to show her the room you prepared, Oka-sama." Itachi stood right behind her, as if daring her to take a step back, what was wrong with him? Sakura was not able to decipher him at all. Above all, there was no way to get out of this mess now, unless she wanted to displeasure the Uchiha's. Which would be highly stupid and lethal.

Frustrating.

Mikoto beamed at Itachi's words, she clapped her hands together - "Yes! Sakura-chan, I cannot wait to hear what you think about it, I decorated it together with Yamanaka-san."

Oh, Yamanaka.

As in; the famous designer brand owned by the Yamanaka matriarch herself, which was one of the most after sought women when it came to classy products?

Well, now Sakura was sure she would never be able to repay her stay at the Uchiha mansion, or better put _compound_. It was situated at the outskirts of Tokyo, the most expensive land around, had half the size of an average village and was flooded with black haired beauties.

Of course the main house, where she would be staying at, was the biggest _mansion _around. Sakura was certain she could get lost in there. She inwardly sighed.

"Thank you for having me and I am sure it will be more than perfect, Mikoto-sama." Once more, Sakura put on a smile but it was not completely fake. Mikoto was just too sweet for her own good. She had a neutralizing effect; her husband and sons were nothing but stoic, she however had the energy and cheerfulness of a little child. Truly amazing.

"Don't use honorifics. Just Mikoto is enough, otherwise I will feel too old." The woman grinned and patted Sakura on the head. The pinkette felt a little uncomfortable.

"Please, let me at least call you Mikoto-san. I do want to show my respect and thankfulness to you." The girl bowed a little, and hoped the woman would agree. She would feel weird calling the matriarch with her given name.

To her utmost bewilderment Mikoto laughed and cuddled Sakura.

"You are so cute!"

Again, Mikoto's motherly gestures touched her heart.

After a few more words here and there, she and Itachi walked towards the stairs, in silence. She had to get used to his silent nature.

"I am sure you would like to see Sasuke again." – _oh, the almighty Uchiha Itachi broke the silence himself, wonders do happen_ – " He is currently out with Naruto-kun, they said something about preparations for a party. I believe Sasuke should return by dinner time."

Sakura was relieved her two, previously, best friends continued their friendship even after she moved away. There was, however a slight ping of uneasiness or maybe jealousy? She somehow felt sad for not keeping in touch with Sasuke and Naruto over the years. Who was she kidding anyway? Even if she would have done so, Sakura certainly wouldn't have had the time for party's or social activities. Around that time she was too busy with school, helping her mother and more duties a growing teen should not have.

This time, she did let out a sigh.

"Here it is. _Our_ bathroom is right across from my room." Sakura ignored Itachi's words after'here it is', _which she should not have done. _

Sakura gaped, her room was_ huge_!

The walls were toned in two shades of purple. Two ,opposite to each other, walls were painted in a delicate purple, with a tad of lavender. The remaining walls had a harsh purple, opposite to the believe it did not hurt the eyes. On the contrary; it looked realistic and classy.

One wall had a quite big window, it took the majority of the space on it, next to the window Sakura saw a dark purple cherry blossom design, somehow it neutralized everything, at the same time making it look more modern.

Right under it stood a horizontally placed bed. Three persons could easy sleep on it and have a comfortable space between them. The bedding was covered in stripes of the same color the walls were painted with. On the left side of the bed stood a white night table with a white lamp on it – both pieces of furniture were complimenting each other perfectly.

The desk was, like the rest of the furniture, a modern white. Sakura was surprised to see a laptop residing on it – she had to talk with Mikoto about the costs of her stay. A comfortable looking chair was situated right beside the desk, she was tempted to sit on it. Her sight fell on the wardrobe, it looked astonishing! It had a rectangle shape and was wall sized, a big purple all-over stripe was elaborating with the white background. The stripe was cut off in the middle, for a long mirror was built into the wardrobe.

In the right corner of the room stood a likewise white dresser. It had various kinds of drawers, a flat screen stood on top of it. A purple, two-people sofa was a few inches away from it. It stood on a white, fluffy carpet.

All in all Sakura was on the verge of flipping out. _This_ room would be hers to have? Amazing.

"Do you like it?" She turned around and send Itachi a huge grin, he answered with a smirk.

"Like? Like?! I love it, Itachi-san!" The male appeared to be pleased with her answer. After a curt nod and a _'please be ready for dinner at seven pm sharp'_ he left Sakura to her own devices.

Now, where should she begin?

X

* * *

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

* * *

X

Calm black eyes regarded her, nodding silently once in her direction. She was currently having a meal with the rest of the Uchiha's in their dinner room, Mikoto's food filled the air with its scent. The chair across from her made a delicate scratch sound, a teen seated himself there and took on his, _still_ , impassive look. He focused his sight on the bubble gum haired female and then spoke.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke has matured. His once chubby face was now well defined and complimented his natural beauty perfectly. He was clad in black jeans and a fashionable shirt. He moved a few night toned strands of hair out of his vision and behind his ear, making Sakura furrow her brow in confusion.

A silver light just flickered there for a second, not so far away from his left _e_ – Sakura's eyes widened, comprehension dawned upon her - _ar._

"Sakura-chan, I missed you every second since you moved away!" exclaimed a overly happy Naruto while sitting down, next to Sasuke. Sakura's attention was still on the black haired teen though.

"It's good to see you two too Sasuke, Naruto." – After they all started filling their plates with the wonderful food Mikoto prepared Sakura began to giggle, a little too hard. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her weird antics, Naruto had his attention completely on his food, while the other three occupants remained silent. – " Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_ I am so shocked!" – The pinkette _was_ in fact shocked, nevertheless it was still funny.

Sasuke's both brows furrowed, confusion clearly visible. Hopefully his parents knew about _it_, or else she might, coincidentally, put him into some serious trouble here.

_Nah_, there'd be no way Mikoto and Fugaku didn't knew, right?

"To think you got yourself a piercing on your left ear!" she smiled cheerily at Sasuke and her eyes gleamed with unspoken amusement.

Silence.

Sasuke's skin tone changed to a snowy white, his eyes were unusually wide, black pupils turning into grey, his mouth was a barely visible line and was that sweat gathering on his skin? Naruto paled completely, his lips took on a 'o' shape, they were twitching. His arms were in the air making weird '_have mercy_' poses, his whole form was shaking with .. _fear_? Itachi released a light snore , only for Sakura to hear. He was sitting next to her. Fugaku turned into stone, losing his fork in the process which fell onto his plate. Mikoto was.. _smiling_?

Crap, looks like they did not knew after all.

At least now, that everyone present got hold of Sasuke's supposedly secret, they all could figure out a way with how to _dea_ –

"_Uchiha Sasukeh._"

Stern. Cold. Frightening. Deadly.

Mikoto stood, her both arms slammed onto the table creating an impact. Her long bangs covered her face, _fortunately_. Sakura did not wanted to know how it looked like, judging by the _freaking _lethal aura, she would receive a heart attack due to the shock. Her body slightly shook with fear, automatically answering to the vibes emitted from no other but _the_ Lady Uchiha.

Sakura felt guilty, for no one has ever managed to make Uchiha Sasuke cry out like that.

X

* * *

_This road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_..._

_.._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_X_

* * *

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

* * *

_X_

"Tadaima"

Sakura's voice echoed throughout her apartment. No matter where she looked, all that greeted her was silence. The once white corridor walls seemed to be grey, the polished wood floor lost its shininess. Even the furniture appeared somewhat empty, yet every piece of it was filled with belongings.

It was ironic, how the death of a single dear person was able to torn everything apart and engulf it in loneliness. Sakura was not used to being alone. She had her mother always by her side, no matter how long she worked, Sakura knew her mother would always return.

Until now.

The pinkette was thankful Itachi talked her into living with the Uchiha's. Otherwise, she would go mad. Not even five minutes in here pulled on her insanity already. No, living in this apartment would be impossible.

Sakura quickly checked the rooms, yes that's right; she was here to get her things packed and get them to her new, temporarily, home. Her little feet barely made any sound against the floor, her head worked quick and efficiently – a slightly too long look at one picture would seize her into a sea of tears.

Clothes; _check_

Bathroom utensils; _check_

Battery charger; _check_

The only things left for her to take were some books and documents. Both were placed in her mother's room. She freed a breath, her heart clenched and she made her way towards the second bedroom.

The door was closed, with teary eyes Sakura recognized her mother's favorite bag hanging on the door handle. Sakura lifted her arm , - she was shaking - grabbed the handle, - her eyes clenched shut- and pushed the door open.

The female stood there for a few seconds. Without registering it, tears plopped down her chin and onto the floor.

_That_ scent, her_ mother's_ scent filled the air around her, Sakura's nostrils were brimmed with an airy, fresh note based on the scent of roses, as if hugging her form.

She felt slightly nauseous and wanted to vomit. She turned with the intention of escaping only to be stopped by a chest.

"Sakura" – Itachi's arms held her shoulder and she wanted to faint into them.

"Books.., books and documents. In the brown dresser, second drawer." Sakura's murmur was barely hearable, Itachi however understood immediately. Sakura's frown, watery eyes, pale tone and most of all this hurtful and ghostly look in her eyes. There was no verdant green present, only a pale asparagus.

"Understood. Go to my car, I get your things." He half heartily searched through his coat for the car keys, he needed them_ now. _He freed them from his jeans pocket and gently handed them over to Sakura.

She took them and immediately left with hurried steps.

Itachi carefully handled the remained books and papers, there were in total five cartons to carry, together with the things Sakura gathered previously. He grabbed four of them, they were surprisingly light, walked the three hundred and twenty nine feet towards his car, only to feel something was amiss.

He ignored his gut feeling, the car trunk opened automatically; there was enough space for at least fifteen cartons. After listing them up next to each other Itachi's gut feeling returned. This time he _knew_ something was, in fact, wrong. He glanced at the passenger seat only to discover Sakura was not present. She was not inside his car – he whipped his head around, looking frantically around the parking lot – nor anywhere nearly.

Uchiha Itachi has never, in his whole life, experienced anything akin to a panic attack.

Not until now, that is.

X

* * *

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

* * *

_X_

A drop of water woke the pink haired female from her trance. Her walking has slowly ceased, head looking up; high into the sky. The clouds looked gloomy, it would rain soon and she was okay with it. The weather took sympathy on Sakura, or more like it cried for her; she had no tears left to shed.

Sakura was over the stage of lamenting, grieving and crying. It was time to look forward, trying to smile.

There was one thing left she still needed to do.

She continued walking and soon a clearing appeared on her horizon. The trees were shielding it from curious glances, privacy was a welcomed thing there. Sakura reached the black metal fence and opened the gate – a high pitched squeak was heard in the process – she descended the cement tiles on some point turning left, a smile touched her lips - the benches were all still intact.

After a few more turns and shifts she finally reached her destination. Sakura stood on verdant green grass, behind her a unused bench and in front her parents graves.

She crouched down, arms spreading out; touching gently the surface of each grave. Her thoughts were wiped out, mind was clean – Sakura felt at peace. Suddenly it started raining, not the usual pouring nor the sensation of hard droplets hitting her coat. The water drops were gently cascading down; as if coating her into them, giving her some kind of solace.

Once more, Sakura felt a smile forming on her lips. Weird, usually people did not think about smiling when visiting a cemetery. Sakura shifted and sat down on the bench. She was sure, here was the place where she would be able to sort out her thoughts.

X

* * *

X

Two voices brought her back to reality, how long did she spent sitting here already? It was still raining, though the gentleness in it vanished a while ago. Her hair was getting wetter by minute, it was slightly cold too. Again, voices interrupted her course of thoughts.

She curiously titled her head to the side, went instantly numb and barely managed to evade a shocked scream.

Two, clad in black and blue, figures were walking towards her. Due to the rain she was not able to decipher who they were yet _bu_ –

_Oh._ Just the overly friendly Shisui and his self-declared best friend; Itachi.

The latter seemed to emit some kind of dark aura or killing intention. Sakura wondered who the poor soul was that managed to make him _this_ upset. Her eyes went wide and she shivered with fear.

Itachi was angry at_ her_. The poor soul was her! – a second shiver ran down her spine - Because she decided to suddenly disappear, without any note whatsoever, wander around Tokyo and then decided to visit her parents. Nevertheless, she did not regret it. Due to her cemetery visit Sakura was finally able to grasp her thoughts together and get them sorted out.

He was still mad though.

Every step drew them closer to her, she had the sudden urge to crawl into somewhere and hid herself from Itachi. His dark aura intensified the closer he got. She really should start praying to her parents, maybe they would make her invisible?

"Sakura-chan, we were so worried!" declared Shisui, he seemed to enjoy Itachi's bad mood. The cheerful Uchiha was as sadistic as the rest of them. "Itachi here barely avoided getting an aneurism out of worry for you." He elbowed said male in the side. Itachi's focus however, was completely on Sakura.

"You vanished."

Sakura gulped.

"You vanished and did not care to tell me about your whereabouts." His dark aura intensified to about one hundred volt.

Sakura touched the end of her neck with her arm, wanting to release the tension "Well_, I –_"

"_You_" – Itachi's voice was much harder than usual, he has rudely interrupted Sakura, even Shisui backed off. "_You_ vanished, did not contact me and had me searching for you, for over three hours throughout Tokyo."

Itachi appeared to be.. _worried_? Slowly, pangs of conscience evaded the pinkette.

Alright, so maybe it was not her best idea to just wander off without leaving a note, that however did not change her need for it. Yes, it was selfish but she had the feeling of finally getting some sort of relief.

Her life was not over yet and she was not alone either.

Sakura smiled and a few tears had gathered in her eyelids, no not tears of regret or sorrow but tears of happiness and hope.

"Itachi, you made her cry you asshole!" Shisui pierced the man in question with one of his glares – surprisingly he was able to glare – Itachi returned the favor.

"Apologize to her!" At that the long haired Uchiha looked annoyed.

"I do not see the need to apologize to _her_. It should be" – Itachi gestured with his palm into Sakura's direction – "_Sakura_ begging for forgiveness." Okay, that went too far.

Sakura took on her 'hands on hips' fight pose and glared daggers at Itachi. Three could play that game. "Itachi-san, why should I notify you whenever I decide to go somewhere. I do remember we are only living in the same house and certainly have no meaningful relations."

"_Ouch_, she got you hard 'Tachi-chan. A well-aimed punch, straight at your ego." Shisui liked to play the role of a commentator.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, did she just say they did not have any meaningful relations at all? He smirked inwardly, if Sakura really thought that then he would prove her otherwise. And nothing, ever, stopped Uchiha Itachi from acquiring his goal of interest.

His feet moved, stopping in front of Sakura. The female seemed flustered by his close presence, no denying it she felt it too; the electrical vibes charging between them. Itachi inclined his head, he was dangerously close.

"_Really _Sakura, do you really think so?" He did not allow her to escape his gaze.

"Of.. of course!" She stubbornly hold onto her side of the coin. He will get her, sooner or later.

_„Heeelloooo_, did you two forgot about me completely?" Shisui was feeling somewhat upset, being ignored did not suit him at all.

" I have a different opinion on that matter." His arms took hold of Sakura's waist, she squeaked.

"Hey, at least tell me when to leave!" The curly haired Uchiha put his arms into the air, throwing them around, in hopes of getting their attention back.

"Th.. that doesn't matter to me." What were they talking about again? Sakura felt Itachi's thumb making invisible circles on the curve of her waist, she was losing more and more of her rational side.

Itachi smirked, he had her almost there.

"I have a different opinion of _that_ too." The distance between them was slowly closing in, Itachi's arms getting a tighter hold of her.

"Oh COME ON, you two!" Shisui was slowly losing his sanity, did they really intend to kiss in front of him? He might be labeled as a pervert and skirt hunter but he certainly did not want to see his little cousin make out with Sakura. Giving up, Shisui released a sigh, turned around and strolled away.

"I..Itachi-san, release me this once." Sakura noticed Shisui was gone which meant Itachi and her were alone. She did not want to be alone with him.

Itachi squeezed lightly Sakura's waist, he saw her blush and closed the remaining distance between them. The rain seemed to stop. Her lips felt exactly like he had imagined them to be and more, her eyes were wide and Itachi took pride on that. One hand wandered to her delicate neck, caressing her skin there. His lips motivated Sakura to press back against him and he grunted.

In the distance they heard a voice yelling _'Are you serious Itachi, on a freaking cemetery!?"_ , they did not pay any attention to it.

They pulled away, Sakura was breathing frantically. They did not need to rush things he would make her want him as much as he did her.

"We should probably return to the car, Sakura" Itachi guided her there, Sakura's mind was on a temporarily hold.

Had she just made out with Uchiha Itachi, in front of her parents graves!?

_Awkward._

The Uchiha smirked, it seemed he was going to have her sooner than later in the end.

_X_

* * *

_You like your girls insane_

* * *

_X_

_.._

_._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

I am so enormously sorry for not posting this sooner, my laptop broke! To that, my IT specialist told me he's not sure about getting back my data. Motherboard problems and all...

Yosh! I stop whininng! After all, I managed to write something quick (my sister gave me her laptop for the weekend, which is why this chapter is so .. not long .. )

Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please review :D

_X_

* * *

_Choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

* * *

_X_

One moment Sakura was enjoying her sleep – engulfed in her striped bed sheets, dreaming about her stoic boyfriend – and just as she thought about not getting up at all a bugle call woke her; Reveille. Her eyes snapped open, heart managing to avoid an heart attack hearing this loud trumpet sound, anger slowly raising when realizing a certain someone decided to call her on 4 AM in the morning.

Sakura released a grunt.

"Sasuke, why are you calling me this early, when you very well know I have to get up at 6 AM sharp?"

There was the sound of loud screams and quick movements on the other line, had to be Naruto.

"Just wanted to make you experience how it is waking up at 4 AM _sharp._" Sakura rolled her eyes, he had to be kidding, not _that_ again.

"You still hold that grudge against me? Come on, it's been more than two years already." The pinkette started playing around with her, now, waist long bubble gum haired hair.

"I am still in the military academy, Sakura. My grudge towards you is eternal." She snorted.

"Hey, it's not my fault Mikoto-san and Kushina-san decided to send you two _' gangsta's '_ to the West Point U.S. Military Academy because Naruto and you decided to get piercings and were actually thinking about getting tattoos. " A smirk made itself visible on Sakura's face – she seemingly picked up Shishui's sadist vein.

"I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with, if it wasn't for your telling my parents about my little piercing."

"I've told you already; I didn't know it was meant to be a FREACKING S.E.C.R.E.T!" Sakura apologized to Sasuke about one thousand times already; it did nothing to soothe his wounds however. Fuel was added to the fire when Sasuke was told by his parent's he would be attending a Military Academy in the US. Furthermore, Naruto's parents did the same to the poor blonde; he too has gotten himself an ear piercing. The idiot-duo spend already two and a half years there; there was still a long way to go for them to actually graduate.

Sakura felt sorry for her two best friends. While they had to endure the strict Academy rules and somehow make it out alive, she had the time of her life. Sakura was currently in her senior year in high school. – she befriended Yamanka Ino and the Hyuuga heiress, they were getting along quite well – In the weekends and whenever she had some spare time left, she would work in the hospital part-time, under no other but the famous surgeon Senju Tsunade. The blonde gave Sakura a hell of work, she always came home utterly exhausted, the results however were astonishing. Sakura already knew a lot of things, basically the whole necessary material they taught in the first college year, plus she had already a lot of experience in the hospital.

To that the pinkette has gotten herself a boyfriend; Uchiha Itachi. He was the one who took the offensive and made her fall in love with him. Whenever Sakura uttered some thoughts about liking some guy, Itachi made sure the male in question did not even thought about her. Yes, it was a difficult time back then, when their feelings were purely platonic; Sakura's at least.

Now, they were an item for already one year and Sakura loved every moment of it. _Especially – _

"Sakura, don't you dare to ignore me. Sakura!?" The female in question hung up and switched her cellphone off. It was Saturday – she had to get up in two hours and_, damn it_ Sasuke was not going to steal her precious slumber time!

Back to dreaming it is.

X

* * *

X

Coffee, Sakura needed coffee!

The senior was sure she'd broke some record ; Sakura was already 36 hours on her feet; working and she still needed to do a lot of paperwork for her Shishou, afterwards she was to check on Tsunade's patients. At some point Sakura swore Tsunade was ditching her work on Sakura. The frustrated teen scratched her forehead tiringly and made a bee line for the elevator - was it even legal to let high school students check on a surgeon's patients? Doubt it. – Finally, the ding sound brought Sakura some hope, the distance between the life- saving liquid and her half asleep body was getting shorter.

"Sakura! Don't tell me you didn't go home when I clearly told you to do so!" The pinkette's head snapped up and she was greeted with a very upset Shizune, _there goes her coffee.._

"Shizune-san I had to stay. Tsunade-sama had still some work left for me to do." _Ugh,_ her eyes were itching, Sakura rubbed them in order to keep them from shutting off.

"What?! But that's illegal! You're working here for too many hours! Got home, at once!" _Ah, and there vanished her check-ups._ Still, her superior was right, Sakura was dead tired and she clearly did not want to bring trouble to the Hospital nor Tsunade. Going home sure sounded far more appealing to her.

"..Understood." Shizune looked pleased and was about to go away when Sakura remembered something. " Ah, Shizune-san! Am I to come on Thursday for a night shift?" The brunette turned around and looked a little ashamed, she felt as if she and her mentor were pushing the teen too far for her own good. However, Sakura certainly was a wonderful addition to their staff..

"..Please."

Sakura nodded and went inside the elevator.

X

* * *

X

The night breeze worked wonders on her worn out body. Sakura was not sure why, but the night did always soothe her. The air was so very fresh, scenery so brilliant, everything felt so peaceful. A well- known bugle sound filled suddenly the air around her.

"Hello?" She scrunched her brows together, her voice sounded tired, even to herself.

"You overworked yourself, again." Ah, it was Itachi.

"Well I do want to learn as much as possible." Sakura was fond of her boyfriend's worrying nature, it did not change the fact that he was sometimes over exaggerating things. Like now for example.

"Learning as much as possible does not mean you have to exhaust your body to that extend, Sakura."

"And how, pray tell, do you know if my body is exhausted? Maybe I feel just fine!" _Whoops_, Sakura's temper was getting the better of her, _again_.

"Look to the right." She did just that.

Silence.

..

..

..

"That's creepy you know? You act like a stalker." Itachi was inside his car, he calmly parked next to Sakura. His window slid down.

" Well thank you." There he goes again, with his stupid smirk and that arrogant behavior.

"Not a compliment Itachi." Sakura hung up and turned to him.

"Come in, it would do you no good to collapse right onto the street." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked, slowly, to the passenger's side. The worst thing was; Itachi was always right on the mark, how he knew all these things was beyond her.

Sakura shut the door after getting situated in the seat. A nap in Itachi's car sounded somewhat pleasant. A smile made its way to her face, her cheeks got a little rosy.

"Thanks Itachi."

A gentle smile was send towards Sakura, it all felt so dreamy. Her whole life that is. Only three years ago Sakura was sure her sadness and hurt would last a decade, Itachi proved her wrong. With his subtle ways he weaseled his ways into Sakura's heart. Spending a day without him would take already its tool on the female, of that she was sure. He was addictive and she loved him.

Suddenly, her whole posture straightened, her emerald orbs went wide, mouth hang agape. She looked to her left and – "Sakura, is everything alright?" – just simply knew it.

"I think I might love you."

X

* * *

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, yes I did it! It took me only two days~~! Why the rush ya ask? Well, cuz my sister wants her work laptop back ( _I**.**hate**.**it**.** It's so slow! My smartphone is 100 times quicker than this old dinosaur! But writing on a smartphone is not the same..., at all..)_

_Anywayz, my lovely readers! (you know I love ya all, right? YAH YOU DO! Ah, I'm kinda sleep-deprived, haha...,ha...) I would love to hear every each of your opinions! _

_**Special thanks** to **silverwolfigther00** who inspired me with one simple sentence :D (Hope it was a good enough 'bomb' ;D )** and** to **everyone**, who faved and reviewed or even thought about my little story! _

_Gotta go and sleep now it's 1 AM after all, so enjoy! _

X

* * *

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

* * *

X

_"I think I might love you"_

_.._

_.._

_._

Itachi went on autopilot. His mind was completely switched off, the shock, his _happiness_ upon hearing that statement leaving Sakura's lips incapacitated him wholly. He switched gears, pulled on the gas and parked his car in some gloomy alley. The motors murmuring was the only sound the two of them heard, the tension surrounding both got awkwardly thick. Sakura wondered if she might have said the wrong thing, she prepared herself mentally for a very hurtful break-up, she kept her tears at bay.

Out of nowhere Itachi's hand grabbed the pinkette's shoulders, pushing her body successfully into his direction, she felt stiff and he cursed in his mind for making her feel confused or even scared. His eyes met her own, – a shudder ran down Sakura's spine, she has never before seen Itachi with this possessive gleam in his black orbs – the uncertainty left his thoughts filling them with raw determination.

_Finally_, Sakura has finally said it.

In milliseconds Itachi's lips crushed the female's, coaxing her into repeating his actions. His arms spread out, massaging and grabbing every possible part of her body – he was on fire. Her green orbs changed their clearness and turned completely dazed, her cheeks took on a pink color, she looked even more appealing and his male pride wanted to mark her as his own. In the back of his mind, Itachi knew the place in which they currently resided was highly impropriate for the activities he would love to experience together with Sakura.

Their tongues touched, his arms were nearing a dangerous region and Itachi knew he had to break the contact, no matter how good it felt. They parted with a few final flicks of tongues and hickeys.

Itachi leaned his forehead against his lover's and smiled. "I was waiting for you to finally say it." Sakura blushed and she playfully hit Itachi's left arm. "You're such a teaser, you know." She gave him a peek on his cheek and Itachi had to refrain himself from pulling her tightly into his own form. The male smirked and proceeded to move the vehicle out of the alley.

"I know you love it though."

This time the pinkette actually groaned out loud and her hands covered her whole face, Itachi could have bet she was turning into the shade of a tomato.

X

* * *

X

"_I hate, hate, hate Med school classes!"_ Itachi heard her soft curses and sensed her foul mood the moment she stepped out of the elevator and into the 25'th floor, right where his apartment resided. He drop-sweated and felt a little nervous. Wait. _Since when feels an Uchiha Itachi nervous or anxious? _Then again, every male would feel the same way, it was only logical; he was after all _go_ –

"Hate, hate, _hate_ it!" A loud slam and equally loud stomps later Itachi encountered his slightly – _understatement_ – upset lover. She tossed her bag somewhere far away and the thud it made had Itachi wonder over what _exactly_ was inside. After peeling her jacket - _rather aggressively_ - off Sakura slumped onto the couch. Right next to him. Her pink locks were spread over his upper legs, her vanilla toned arms were hiding her facial features and her legs were lifelessly hanging from the edge of the furniture.

She humped.

"Sakura I – " She removed one arm and peeked at Itachi with her radiant orbs, he swallowed his lump and looked away, what an _un_-Itachi thing to do. She raised a perfect shaped, pink eyebrow. Sakura wanted to comment on his strange behavior, like always she acted too late.

"Why do you hate classes?" He sent the pinkette a gentle smile and slowly raised from their comfortable position. He then walked over to their open kitchen and prepared the ingredients for a gourmet diner. The sharp minded female saw something was off with how Itachi acted. She decided to wait until he himself would bring it up. There's nothing that can move a stubborn donkey after all. The female propped her elbows up and lied on her stomach, one leg dancing in the air.

She was staying over at Itachi's apartment very often recently. While it was true MedSchool was a thirty minute drive from the Uchiha mansion and from Itachi's only a ten minute walk, she loved spending time in his apartment; she felt at peace there. Like back then, with her mother. She heard forks falling down and titled her head a little to the right. Yeah, something was definitely wrong with Itachi.

"Do you want me to lend you a hand, Itachi?"

"No, do not bother. I will manage."

_Hmm_, weird. Sakura let herself roll onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Soon, wariness took over and the female fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Itachi was struggling with his incoming intentions. His parents did not know it yet, Sasuke suspected it – it had to be the training with Hatake-san that made the teen so cautious with his surroundings – and Sakura had no idea. He sighed and felt the weight of a stone leave his chest. He closed his eyes, gathered his thoughts and opened them again.

He was determined to propose to Sakura today and nothing would stop him.

Nodding to himself, the lawyer continued silently preparing the dinner.

X

* * *

X

_"..kura.."_ Her mind picked up a voice.

" Sakura." Her senses slowly woke. She felt masculine hands gently caressing her cheek and arm. Then, she sensed a smell, his smell. She smiled and opened her eyes ever so slightly. After her eyesight adjusted to the light inside and darkness outside, Sakura saw a pair of black orbs looking gently from above her. Her smile turned into a grin.

"You let me sleep for far too long. It's already dark outside." Sakura grabbed Itachi's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. To her surprise Itachi did not deepen their act, she pouted. There he was again, behaving all strange.

Itachi nudged at her neck and Sakura giggled. "You were exhausted, I wanted you to rest."

"And what is with your rest? I am sure you had a harsh day yourself." Itachi smiled into Sakura's neck and enjoyed her smell of roses. That is what he loved the most about his lover; her caring nature and warm heart. Her occupation truly fit her, Itachi was sure she would be as good as Tsunade or take it even further and surpass the blonde.

"I am well rested. " He nudged Sakura's neck a last time and took her arm into his "The diner is already set, come." Itachi pulled her up and guided her to the dinner room. Sakura wondered why he would want to eat there, usually they used it only on special occasions or when they had guests.

The pinkette had to end her thoughts for she felt a cough building up in her lungs, she sneaked her hand out of Itachi's and held it in front of her mouth. After three coughs Sakura felt a burning sensation in her organs and fatigue seemed to build up more. She steadied herself and was relieved when her coughing fit stopped.

"Sakura, are you feeling unwell?"

Sakura did not sense when Itachi walked over to her, she must be really tired. She gave her lover a gentle nod and motioned for them to walk further and eat diner. Itachi helped Sakura with the chair and walked to the kitchen for something he has forgotten. Again, he was acting a little odd. The female readjusted her hands and her eyes widened at the sight of blood on them. Has she cut herself? Did she trip over something again? She quickly stood and jogged over to the bathroom, no need for Itachi to know that.

Truth to be told Sakura remembered feeling lately weaker than usual. Her bones hurt from nothing in particular, she had quick emotion swings and got tired on every occasion. She rearranged her hair; after combing her shoulder long, pink locks she put the hair utensil back into its place only to discover how many hair it had – she cleaned it just two days ago though..

"Sakura, where did you go?"

Crap. "Ah, bathroom! One second!" She quickly cleaned her hands and brushed her teeth – just in case. One jog later she was back in the dining room with Itachi waiting at her chair.

"Don't you get tired from always being a gentlemen sometimes?" She grinned and accepted his polite gesture.

"Never." Sakura laughed softly and Itachi smiled.

X

* * *

X

"I am only saying; why do these stupid lecturers like to question me about the most difficult things! I mean why the hell did Orochimaru_- dono_, that creep, examine me about a Microbiology and Immunology question, when all he is teaching us is about Cell and Molecular Biology!"

Itachi and Sakura were currently talking about their day; the later did the most talking while the other was sort of absent. Sakura ignored that and was happy someone was willingly listening to her rant.

Itachi suddenly stood up – Sakura stopped talking due to the shock of his quick movements – looked deep into the pinkette's eyes and walked with steady steps towards her.

_What is he u – _

"Sakura, will you marry me."

_Oh_.

..

..

Wait, what!?

She stared dumbly at her lover and waited for her mind to send her some understanding signals.

"Marry you..?" she asked cloudily. Her eyes were spinning, her face was hot and everything felt so surreal.

"Yes. I am determined to make you my wife." Itachi then took her hand and decorated her finger with a beautiful diamond ring. Sakura shot up and was all over Itachi, kissing him.

"You idiot! Of course I will!" Never mind he did not ask, but more like demanded it, never mind he acts sometimes oddly, never mind his stoic nature. She loved him and wanted to love him for as long as she could.

Itachi clenched her form, so glad she finally replied. He released a quiet sigh and leaned into her neck. Finally, he has finally fulfilled his heart wish.

The idiot part was left unmentioned.

X

* * *

X

" So, when can I expect some grandchildren?" Mikoto stood over the table. Every each of the four individuals were surprised over hearing _that_ subject so casually thrown in between forks and dishes. Sasuke chocked on his water – spilling it on his knees, looked funny. Itachi turned into stone – Sakura followed and Fugaku just sighed.

"Mikoto, please." The woman in question just pouted, turned away and walked into the kitchen to clean the dishes, which left the rest of them sit in an awkward silence. Sasuke coughed.

"Son, how is the Tokyo Police treating you?" The head of the household spoke to Sasuke, making him look up at his father, surprised by the sudden acknowledgment.

"Good, I and the do – _er_, Naruto just solved a crime. We had to find a murderer." The ravenette looked up, seeing his father waiting for him to continue. "Firstly, we searched the crime scene for any hints or hidden meanings. Then, we questioned the neighbors and suspects. Afterwards we created profiles. The rest was just logical." Fugaku smirked – his eyes showed respect.

"Well done, Sasuke."

Said male had to refrain from grinning like a child, he settled on a quick 'thank you' and hoped he did not blush. He could count on his fingers all these times his father ever praised him. The newest praise sounded most real, his father finally acknowledged him.

Sasuke would probably never hear it from the male itself but Fugaku was proud of him ever since he has held his son for the first time and heard him shout out loud to the world, for everyone to hear. _"I am Uchiha Sasuke!"_

X

* * *

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Tried to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers, honey_

* * *

X

There was the sound of pouring water into a cup and a ever so slightly rustling of clothes. By closer inspection a crying woman came into the picture. The middle aged blonde sat in her huge leather chair, crumpled over her own office desk. Her left arm was used as a form of pillow for her blonde scalp, the right one was gripping a cup. The smell of sake was present.

The blonde woman showed a sad smile, no matter how much she drank her favorite alcohol, today it seemed the gods have prohibited her body getting drunk. In other words; they prohibited her forgetting. She clenched her teeth. There was no way to ease away the incoming pain of her younger student.

Tsunade released a war cry and hit her head against the desk, the impact left a deep crack in the piece of furniture.

Not even hitting a table made her forget the devastating news. Her puffy eyes looked at some piece of paper. She wished it would catch fire and burn into the depths of hell. Her eyes clenched and she wished she could fix the problem. Tsunade hit her head against her desk a second time.

There was no chance Sakura would get unscathed out of it. There was not even a slight chance for her to continue her life normal.

Cruel. Fate was so fucking cruel to her apprentice.

First she lost her father, after years followed her mother and now this. Her stomach felt upset, Tsunade wanted to vomit, not because of the alcohol but because of her deep frustration. The all mighty Tsunade could do nothing to cure Sakura. That fact hit her badly; her dear student would be beginning her internship in the spring at the Konoha General, she excelled as one of the best from MedSchool. Sakura was so hugely talented.

Someone knocked, Tsunade straightened herself unwillingly and released a weak 'come in'. Sakura entered. Tsunade saw her gleaming emerald eyes, she wanted to cry again. It was in moments like these when she detested her occupation the most.

"Shishou, what's wrong?" Sakura grinned wickedly. "Don't tell me you want to give me finally a name tag, _hm_?"

Detested.

"Sit down Sakura." Tsunade looked at the pinkette, Sakura discovered the serious air all over the room and obeyed instantly.

Tsunade folded her arms and put them in front of her. "I have to tell you something." Sakura got worried; did she do something wrong? Was Tsunade not going to accept her at the KGH?

"As you already know, every intern or new occupant I accept here has to undergo some tests beforehand." The pinkette nodded, Tsunade put more pressure to her folded arms. Sakura got nervous.

"I received your results one hour before and.." Tsunade closed her eyes. " the blood test revealed biochemical abnormalities in your body." Sakura listened. Tsunade had to fight the lump in her throat, gods how was she going to tell it to her?

"The X ray shows various suspicious areas, not only in your chest but also in other parts of your body." Sakura stared at her mentor, _no not that._

" You have small - cell lung carcinoma." Tsunade's voice was soothing and gentle, nonetheless the impact still hit the pinkette. She inhaled a quick breath and paled.

_Lung cancer._

Sakura looked at the floor, her eyes were dull. "What stage?"

Tsunade replied with a motherly voice "Stage four."

The younger female released a weak wimp, she shut her eyes and clenched her head. Stage four means..

"Shishou, that means I have at most four months left!" Sakura didn't care she shouted it out. Tsunade bit her lower lip, _there is still more_.

"Sakura, you are also pregnant."

She felt as if lighting had struck her. Tears fell slowly down her face, Tsunade stood and hugged her student.

"You have to be strong now." Were the last words she heard before her whimpers, sobs, gasps and tears filled the huge room.

X

* * *

X

Uchiha Mikoto was a happy woman. She had a loving husband – his silent nature did not matter to her, sentences were never needed between them, they understood each other without words – two healthy sons and a soon to-be daughter. The Uchiha matriarch grinned widely to herself, she loved Sakura like her own flesh and blood, Itachi was lucky to have found such a lovely woman. Slowly dish after dish was cleaned and neatly pursued back into the kitchenette.

Yes, Uchiha Mikoto was a happy woman, wife and mother. That is why the future events would hurt her even so more. The inevitable would soon crush her dear bubble of happiness.

The young looking female heard a silent gasp, her head turned. She inhaled a quick breath. "Ara, Sakura-chan you scared me. Suddenly appearing like that." After a quick look-over Mikoto narrowed her eyes slightly, Sakura seemed to be sad. Hopefully her prodigy son did nothing to upset the female. "What is wrong, Sakura-chan?" Sakura bit her lower lip and Mikoto felt even more worried.

Sakura had to talk to someone about it, friends wouldn't do and Itachi was out of question, at least for now. Mikoto-san was the only person with who she felt comfortable enough. She walked over to her mother-figure and hugged her tightly. With a hushed tone she spoke "Mikoto-san, I need someone to talk to." Before she realized it, tears flew smoothly down her face, onto the other woman's garments.

Mikoto automatically sensed Sakura's sudden urge to speak, something terrible must have happened. "Let's head over to my room." It was good nobody was at home right now, it would do more damage than good. With silent steps and a quiet 'alright' the two women walked steadily towards their destination.

A quick enter followed, they settled onto the two-seats couch. After a minute of muteness, Sakura decided to speak.

"I have lung cancer."

Mikoto gasped and brought her hands over her mouth; No, please, it had to be a joke! Before she knew it, there were drops of water leaving her eyelids. She had her brows deeply furrowed and looked shockingly at her little girl. Sakura was her little girl, from the moment she entered her threshold, her life; she was always so dutiful, earnest, helpful,.. diligent. Chocked sobs left her throat; eyes shutting close. Her little girl had cancer, and to that, the most deadliest one. Her heart clenched tightly, she wanted to scream – she let out loud sobs.

"Oh Sakura, my daughter! I am so sorry!" The older woman was all over Sakura in only seconds, she hugged her so utmost tightly, it almost hurt her. Sakura loved it, Mikoto probably did not even know how much solace she gifted her with, only with this simple action. Sakura's arms entwined Mikoto's back.

The two of them cried, hugging each other like that, for what seemed like hours.

Mikoto pulled gently back and held both of Sakura's hands in her own. Her orbs were filled with pain, hurt and so much love.

"How.., how bad is it?"

Sakura looked at their joined hands, she squeezed them gently and explained. "It's a.." Her voice sounded so rough from all that crying " Small-Cell Lung Cancer with extensive disease. It already spread to other organs, which means" Sakura's eyes looked duller, she was recalling what she learned by heart in Med-School. "I have about two to four months, without treatment." Mikoto's head fell down, leaning against their joined hands. She released loud sobs, Sakura's heart hurt upon seeing her mother figure so utterly broken. It took a few moments for Mikoto to gather the courage and sit up again.

"You said without treatment." Mikoto looked deep into Sakura's emerald orbs, her own were shining with unshed tears. "Please don't tell me you intend to refuse the treatment, Sakura." The female in question looked away, she felt fresh water drops forming inside her eyelids. "Sakura!" Mikoto desperately tried to understand her, why would Sakura refuse the treatment? She was a doctor herself! At that Mikoto's whole body shock – she remembered how happily Sakura has told her about her soon to begin internship at the Konoha GeneralHospital. The matriarch tried to find answers. "Sweetie, Saku – "

"I'm pregnant, okay..!"

Mikoto's eyes went wide and she gasped. Sakura stood, hands releasing their hold. She turned her back to Mikoto and put her arms gently around her belly.

"Dear God." Mikoto fell with her back against the couch, she looked completely stunned. Her gaze never leaving Sakura. The Uchiha Lady had no idea what to say or do. She had no idea how she could help the pinkette. It hurt so deeply, her own uselessness. No! Mikoto clenched her fingers into a fist and stood, walking slowly to Sakura. With gentle, motherly movements she turned the little female and caressed her head, pulling her into another bear hug. Mikoto's voice sounded gentle to Sakura's ears.

"Sakura, I cannot take your illness nor ease your pain, unfortunately. However, I want you to know sweetie " Her hands were lovingly wrapped around Sakura, Mikoto closed her eyes. " that I will accept your choice, no matter which you might choose. I want to be your pillar and support you, just like your own mother would do."

Sakura couldn't help but cry, she was glad she had told Mikoto. Now, she had the strength to fight; for her unborn child and also for Itachi.

"Itachi does not know yet, does he." It was not a question but a statement. Sakura nodded, hugging the woman tighter.

"I will tell him, soon… . Mikoto-san, please can yo – " Before Sakura could utter any more words, Mikoto silenced her.

"Shush. Don't worry I will not tell him, and do not call me with 'san'. Call me Mikoto or mother." The older woman kissed Sakura on the top of her head.

Sakura smiled.

* * *

...

..

.

I wanted to create a feeling of crushed happiness in this one. You know; everything seems fine, you're enjoying your life and all, then SUDDENLY a lighting strucks you and you're screwed. Something like that, I guess?

I don't know if the saddness or despair in here was good enough so please lemme know!


End file.
